


Oh Christmas Tree

by zoeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Secret Santa, Christmas Fluff, F/M, this is one of the first actual things ive ever written so i apologise for any awfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeth/pseuds/zoeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian helps Emma decorate the school Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a CSSS present for the lovely Wyaline, I hope you enjoy!  
> I'm a baby writer so sorry but I tried!
> 
> olicityonmypirateship on tumblr, come say hi x

“It’s beautiful!”

“Aye, we did well, Emma!” He grinned down at her, where she was tucked against his chest.

The two of them were resting on the sofa in the seniors break room, exhausted and covered in bits of tinsel. Emma had been chosen, as a class representative, to decorate the Christmas tree that stood, leaning slightly, in the corner of the room. While the break room was technically still a class room, the staff did allow them some liberties, which meant that when Christmas came around the whole room got covered in tinsel and paper snowflakes, and of course, the Christmas tree.

And if when Killian had heard that his girlfriend was going to be decorating the tree all alone during third lesson, he had decided to help her and skip class in the process... well, it was almost the winter break, they couldn’t be doing anything too important in class. And it was hardly the first time he had missed the odd lesson here or there, he was the class ‘bad-boy’ after all. 

The tree was a fake one (the septuplets had opposed a real one for the sake of their brother, teasingly called ‘Sneezy’ for all his allergies), there was way too much tinsel and it was leaning so badly away they had been forced to tie it to the light fixture on the wall with leftover decorations. Still, he was oddly proud of it. The tree belonged to the whole school year, really, but secretly he thought of it as Emma’s and his (the first of many, he hoped). 

They had been sat down for all of five minutes, when Emma hopped off the sofa and hurried out of the room, a “We forgot something!”, following from behind her.

Killian groaned; decorating was seriously exhausting. He’d been the one reaching all around the top of the tree because he’s the tallest, and his arms were aching. Still what Emma wanted, he gave, and so he stood and stretched out his arms, preparing for whatever lifting and festivities she wanted him to help with now. 

But when she came back into the room, she wasn’t carrying another box of decorations like she expected, but she had her hands hidden behind her back and a mischievous look on her face.

“Close your eyes!”

Killian sighed, “Emma, I thought we said no presents...”

“It isn’t a present!” She laughed at the disbelieving look on his face, “I swear, I didn’t buy you anything. Now do as I say and close your eyes!”

He smiled softly, and stood, eyes closed, waiting for whatever non-gift she had decided to give him. There was a bit of rustling and a few of the baubles on the tree clicked together as she did something next to him.

He felt her come and stand very close to him, and then she whispered.

“Okay, open your eyes, Killian. Look to your right.”

He looked to his right, staring at the tree for a minute, trying to figure out what she had done before he saw it. 

“Merry Christmas, babe.” She was smiled and leant it, her arms going around his waist as she kissed him soundly.

He pulled away slightly, “I’m pretty sure buying me mistletoe so you can kiss me in front of the Christmas tree counts as a gift, love.” He murmured against her lips.

Her grin grew wider, and she chuckled.

“Maybe, but I think it’s a gift for the both of us really. Now shut up and kiss me again.”

And he did, because what Emma wanted, he gave, after all.


End file.
